Silent Fears
by Sarah'sTwilight
Summary: Peter Pevensie is about to get evacuated along with his family. Trials and tribulations that follow will show him for what they are like. Set LWW and a little after with some Prince Caspian included. Rated T for future chapters.
1. boredom in class

Silent fears

Chapter one

A/N hello there , ok i know the summary didn't really sound that great but i had no clue what to actually put down. this is may first Narnia fan fiction, I may not update that often, depends how i am. By the way i don't own Narnia or the film either which completely sucks.

Bored. That's what was written across her face right now. Lightly tapping her pen upon her book, he bit back a laugh. Looking over beyond her he saw his two other friends, James and David. Noticing that he wasn't paying attention in class like he normally did, she was about to nudge and talk to him when an ear splitting shout was carried across the room.

"Jessica Macfadden, would you stop disrupting Peter and kindly get back to taking notes ready for your test tomorrow, NOW."

Looking at Peter she gave a small smirk but in a demure voice

"Sorry miss, it won't happen again miss"

Shaking her head at the brunette went back to writing on the blackboard for their history lesson. Normally she would have been paying attention to a lesson as gruesome as this one, but up till recently she had been drawing something. Now something had taken over her mind. Peter had seen the look quite a few times in school and when she was at home, friends or otherwise. Looking over at the drawing she had done and taken great pains to get right. The drawing was of a man in a wooden building lying across the table, candle knocked over covered in plague boils. The man had a look of pain and fear written across his face. Around him were those of what was his family laying dead. Noticing that he had stopped taking notes and his mind was on something else, Jessica looked up from her notes and followed his gaze. She smiled slightly, placing a hand on his and with her other hand drew the pictures towards them signed and dated it in the corner and pushed it towards Peter. Looking at James she stuck her tongue out at him and quickly went back to taking notes. James and David looked at one another, smirked and James scrawled on a bit of paper, ripped it out of his book, lent back and waved his arm around behind Jessica to get Peter's attention. Peter smiled to himself and leaned back to get the note from him. Once Peter had got the note from James, he noticed that he had an evil grin on his face. Shaking his head slightly he placed the note in-between his book and unfolded the note

Ah so now not only is she drawing for you, next she'll be asking you to model for her, and we all know where that'll go. Don't we?

Just before Peter could write anything down, everyone was standing up. The head teacher for the school came into the room looking very sombre. Walking slowly to their teacher she was about to start a whispered conversation, when she noticed that the whole room was on its feet. Waving an arm at them all to sit down, turning her attention back to their teacher she nodded then went into step behind her and out the door.

A minute had elapsed before everyone started talking. People at the front turned around to face those at the back. The question that everyone was asking was what just happened there?

While everybody was talking, Peter noticed out of the corner of his eye that one person who would be in the thick of conversation wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to any of them. In fact her attention was focused outside the classroom through the window, watching the two women talk and glancing into the room. Leaning towards Jessica and whispered

"What's the matter? You're never this quite when something like this happens."

Pulling her attention away and to a blank piece of paper trying to block out Peter's stares and what he was asking. Asking again but in a more cheerful tone

"Oh it's about you, AGAIN, what have you done this time?"

Without looking up from her paper she spat

"It's not about me alright. Why is it that whenever someone comes in it's always about me? Just lay off me OK."

Looking put out more than anything he looked over to the window to see his teacher nod and go into step behind the head. The door handle was pulled down which made everyone go quite and stand up. Holding the door open the head slowly made her way to the front desk. Standing with the head their teacher motioned for them all to sit down. In a slow voice the head looked up slowly and said

"I would like to speak to a Miss Jessica Macfadden regarding a matter of great importance, to be discussed in private."

Every eye went straight to look at her with curious and accusing stares. Jessica looked completely bemused and deflated. Nodding once she got up slowly, gathered her things together and made her way to the head whom was standing by the door. Once out of the door and closed behind them she turned to face Jessica and placed a hand on her shoulder. The head said something to her. Jessica hung her head in response and let herself be steered away towards the office.

Everyone in the class by this time had sat down and had seen what had happened outside the classroom. Their teacher did nothing to stop them watching. Now that the show was over, she took a deep breath and asked everyone to carry on with taking notes, and threatened to jail the people who didn't. The lesson went by in a daze for the class, though three people weren't paying attention to what she was saying. They were constantly looking from Jessica's seat to the board, trying to take notes, then their gaze would linger through the window.

Peter was looking out the window when he felt something ping him on his arm. Looking over he saw James and David, looking worried. David mouthed to Peter: "_Do you know what's happened?"_ Shaking his head, Peter looked down at the floor and frowned to himself. Looking up he mouthed: "_Do you?"_ both boys shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

Looking at the clock, it was almost lunchtime, and, for the three, couldn't have come at a better time.

Five minutes later an old man came by the corridor, holding a bell. A minute later the bell was ringing outside (the sign for lunch). The others finished what they were doing, putting their pens down. The teacher looked at the clock and shook her head, put her chalk down and told everyone to bring their books and line up at her desk to make sure they had been taking notes on the lesson. Once she had seen everyone and was happy with them; they were dismissed.

"Peter, James and David; can you talk to me before you leave, please? Thankyou."

Looking at one another, they said in unison "yes miss,"

One everyone else had left the room, the three with their things walked to the front desk. Placing her face in her hands, the teacher let out a long sigh. Shaking her head, she looked up at the three teens and in a low voice said "Don't push Jessica, give her some space though be there for her," she advised. "She might night be here for long," she added to herself quietly. Shaking her head she waved her hand and effectively dismissed them.

The three boys walked towards the door and out of the room. Once James was out of the door he closed it behind him. All three took a long, deep breath, then let the silence fill the room. After a few minutes had passed, David spoke up. "What just happened in there? And what's happening to Jessica? It must be bad if Miss Grim came to her." James and Peter smiled at the name David had used for their head, and shook their heads.

"We should find her and find out what's going on," James said, worriedly.

"James is right, we should… but then how do we go about it?"

"You know what? I think… I think we should just do what we normally do… and if she wants to tell us, she will." Peter suggested.

"Peter, you idiot… you just-"

"No James, he's right," David decided. "The one thing she'll appreciate is normality. Hopefully in her own time she'll either tell us or Peter."

Smiling to himself, he walked off and said "Don't know about you two but I'm hungry. It's lunch, and it's Shepards' Pie today!" With that he bolted down the corridor and into the main hall. Peter and James looked at each other and smiled. James ran down the corridor and shouted: "Come on Peter, hurry up!" Peter was about to run, instead walked quickly – giving himself time to mull things over.

Nearing the hall, he said to himself "If something really bad _has_ happened to her then I'll be there for her… no matter what." Grabbing a tray he smiled at James and David and took his place in line for food, trying to forget life's problems and the war that was being waged in the world.

A/N hope you enjoyed it. hoping to update soonish as i'm getting into the story now. let me know what you all thought of the chapter. So R & R


	2. truth teller

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who read the story and reviewed it. Also I've been added as a favourite story so pretty darn happy. Please keep reading, by the way I hate to say this but I don't own Narnia or any of the films which have or being made. Annoying but that's life.

Chapter two 

From outside the noise from the school grounds resounded through the corridors. Jessica was walking away from the heads office. Most people thought that if you went to her office then you may as well say goodbye to everyone you know and pack up your things. That wasn't what had happened to her, as soon as she saw her walking into their history class she knew what it was going to be about. So had stayed out of all conversations as to what it could be about. She didn't want to snap at Peter but she needed to do something to get him off her case. She felt bad but she wouldn't say why she did it because then it would get onto the dreaded subject that would rip her apart, she couldn't fall apart in front of him just yet, if she did then all three of them would treat her differently. Stopping at the window, she looked out of it and saw everyone playing different games, she saw Susan with a few girls quietly reading and chatting, Edmund standing next to a wall looking grumpy as usual. Lucy would be in her school playing no doubt. She would soon be in this school but not yet. Gazing around at the grounds she saw them. The three she wanted to go to but was too afraid to go down to them, they were playing football of all sports. More to the point James and David were playing, Peter couldn't really play the game as most of the time he would miss the ball that he was meant to be kicking, it was funny watching him trying to play but he was having fun which was better right now. Sighing to her self she moved away from the window and down towards the grounds. She had missed lunch because to the time it took in the office, she didn't mind as she wasn't hungry any more but she did have a couple of cheese and pickle sandwiches that she could eat while out there.

Looking around at the game, Peter bent over and placed his hands on his knees, he knew he wasn't any good at the game but David and James would always bug him to play it. He'd rather be playing cricket or more importantly going to find Jessica but knowing her she would want to be left alone. Standing up he looked around him, his gaze falling on the window and saw a figure standing there looking lonely and disheartened. He didn't need to think who it was as he knew it was her, before he could try and get her attention something knocked him at the side of his head, spinning round he noticed the ball and people shouting at him

"Peter hurry up and get the ball we can win here!!" yelled James

Turning round he looked at the ball and kicked it towards David and turned back to the window only to she that she had moved away from the window. Shaking his head he went to tell James and David about Jessica. They were winning so what did one person matter in this game right now. Moving over to them they nodded to him and slapped him on the back and moved away from him to carry on with the game. Smiling he walked away from the game and towards the area that they would go to, to just relax.

Sitting down on a wooden bench she started to eat her sandwiches with as little fuss as possible, looking at the clock she found that she had 20 minutes to eat and get ready for her maths class. An impossible subject for her. Which was the main reason she sat next to James and Peter, as they were brilliant at the subject to the dismay of her and David. Shaking her head slightly she concentrated on her food.

Taking a few bites into it she noticed a shadow in the way of the sun, looking up she saw him, Peter.

Smiling at her, she felt she couldn't keep any of feelings away from him when he did that.

"As tasty as your food maybe how about sharing and telling me what's wrong."

Looking down at her feet she knew that his face was falling ever so slightly, but what could she do really, he had problems of his own they all did what with all four of their fathers off in war fighting for their lives. Or at least that's what they thought.

Looking up at Peter again she scooted up to let him sit down, halving one of her sandwiches she handed it to him and he sat down. Taking a bite he looked at the cheering coming from the game, his team or rather James team had won the match.

"You know Peter maybe you should just give up with football and just play cricket as your rubbish otherwise."

"You know what happens when I try and get out of it, James does a Lucy and it somehow works when it comes down to the stupid game."

"Don't let them hear you say that or you'll be massacred just for insulting the sport you know they love it more than themselves."

Smiling to himself he shook his head and turned to Jessica, sombrely he said, "stop trying to move away from the problem at hand, you may not want to say anything but you also know that I'll get it out of you whether you like it or not. At least tell me something before we have to go back in please."

Looking at him she felt her resolve fail her, nodding too him she put her food away and into her pocket. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that he was watching her carefully. Sighing to her self, quietly she said

"It's dad, he… He's not coming back, ever. I found out last night before I went to bed. I haven't slept at all but I can't, I've tried but I just see him suffering. It's not fair why now, why did he go and fight. He should have stayed and kept us safe not go get himself…" busting into tears she fell onto Peter's chest and fell into uncontrollable sobbing.

Peter knew what had happened even before she started crying. Holding her close he closed his eyes and thought of his own father, he knew it was selfish but their fathers were all friends and had all gone off to war. He hoped that he was ok but looking down at Jessica he knew there was no coming back for Steven, her father. Holding her tightly he let her cry, until she couldn't cry any more, looking down at her he noticed that she wasn't crying as hard as before. Moving her slightly he lifted her head up slightly and gave a wry half smile

"I'll help, we all will. You know he hasn't really gone as he'll always be with you wherever you go he'll be there besides you."

Ever so slightly she smiled, but then her bottom lip trembled and buried her head into his chest again. Moving his arm around her and got her to stand up. It probably wasn't the best thing to do but it had to be done.

Her legs shook at the movement but stood up regardless, she couldn't believe it see knew he would get it out of her no matter what but not this quick, and she didn't know that it would hurt this much talking about it. She didn't want to feel like this but it was done. Looking up at Peter his eyes glistening with tears but knew he would never shed. Moving herself to his side, she heard the bell go for everyone to get into class again. Walking slowly she looked down at her feet that were moving automatically. To get through class she had to push all her thoughts and emotions to the back of her mind no matter how hard it would be.

Mumbling "thank you Peter, for… for just being here"

"Don't worry about it, please don't, I'll be here for you to get through this how ever long it takes"

Thinking to herself, the rest of the day was going to go so slowly now as if it would never end. Thoughts were crowding round in her head vying to be listened to and effect her in a different why. Another three hours to go till she got back to her home, though now it wouldn't feel like home anymore not now she knew he wouldn't be coming home to give her a hug or to spin her mother round glad to be home once more.

**A/N: **so guys what did you think. All reviews are welcome. R & R.


	3. Don't worry

A/N: To those of you who have been reading this story please review, I know I've said it a lot but, if you do read please do so, so as to improve the story. Saying that I've nearly reached 100 hits on it and 2 favs. Just so as you know I don't own Narnia would love to but I don't just here writing this to pass away the boredom, the only thing I do own are James, David, Jessica, and anyone else tat you don't recognise in this fic.

Chapter three

The rest of the day hadn't been the best for any of them. Telling James and David that her dad was dead and that they were the last really to know of it had hurt them deeply. They tried to hide it but it still shone through in their eyes. The walk home for the four of them had been an awkward one. All of them had wanted to say something but didn't know what so had said nothing. Peter every so often looked over at her as if to reassure her that it would get better between them all. Jessica was at a lose fir what to do next, she knew she should try and find some way to put their minds at ease, but a nagging feeling came back to her again and again was why should she. Surely they should understand or at least try to comprehend what it might feel like to loose someone who you think will be there for you always. They didn't which was the problem, they may try to understand but they never will. James and David weren't the types to show emotions but when they did it threw you off completely. She told them during the time the teacher was out of the class in Art. After she told them they didn't know what to do or say, which hurt surely a friend should know what they should say, then again who really knows what to say at times lie these, only that they were all going through it.

Peter knew it wasn't the best time to try and get her out of her thoughts but he needed to do something. James and David hadn't taken the news that well. The main reason for this was because they were the last to know about this, she didn't or couldn't come to them together and tell them the news instead she had told Peter by herself, because of that they were resentful towards him. Ok so maybe he should have waited for her to tell them not the other way around. He just didn't like it when someone close to him was hurt.

They had all split halfway towards home, they said that they would be there for her but then he noticed that they gave him a look that said _your not the only one who cares for her, we can help too_. He was realising all too quickly that their group could and would be torn apart, not just because of this but for a number of different reasons, but he didn't know what they were.

Living next door to each other was going to prove a lot better now than before, he could help her at a moment's notice and his mother needn't worry about where he was. Looking over towards Jessica he smiled to himself, thinking about all the pranks that they both pulled on each other, the times they went into the woods and the river. They were always there for each other but they knew when to back away. When he had first started seeing someone, she was the first person he went to for advice. She quickly reassured him that he would be fine and just be himself, she was there for him when he wanted to break it up with Felicity and after. There wasn't really a time when neither of them had been there for one another. People thought that there was something more going on with the two of them, both had laughed it off saying not a chance in hell is that going to happen, if it did then it would cause a few problems. At one time he did think about her in that way but not now just because he didn't want to ruin a friendship that had lasted since they were little. Looking at her again he noticed that she had a distant look in her eye, contemplating what was to happen next with her family. She didn't want to be split up from them, her and John, wouldn't take to that too well now but the fact remained that maybe it would be best all round if they did. Sighing he stopped and pulled at Jessica's arm to try and get her to stop.

"It isn't the end of everything you know, not what you want to hear right now but it's true. We'll be there for you we all will, but you need to start to let people help you. Don't be distant towards us, please let us help."

Looking up at him she nodded and gave a ghost of a smile, it had an effect on him but not what he wanted but he let it go. In time she would do what he said but not just yet, she needed to deal with this in her own way. Help get her family on track again. She wasn't going to leave not. If she had to then it would be somewhere that she knew someone would be there and could get along with. Not yet neither her nor John would go now, they would stay for their mother and help each other get through this together.

A/N: short yes I know, I had to re-write this as I was half way as it sounded too much like the last one. Not much dialogue so sue me. I just had a mind block on this chapter but I'm happy with it now (I guess) will get longer, promise. R & R folks


	4. Awkward Situation

A/N: Well another chapter, thanks to my ONE reviewer keketra, lets just say that it's going to get interesting from now on. Anyway this chapter is longer than the last so i all (of one LOL) enjoy it.

* * *

Reaching his home, he watched Jessica go into her home John watching from the window. Tears streaming down his face but holding back another onslaught. Once she was inside he then walked the few steps towards his house and to his family. His family wouldn't know of the recent news that had happened and it wasn't his place to say anything unless Jessica wished to or not.

Closing the door behind him he took his shoes off and dropped his bag and coat next to the door, going into the kitchen he took a glass and filled it with water then went into the living room. Reaching it he heard voices coming from within. One was his mother and the other he wasn't sure who it was just yet as their voice wasn't audible. Looking through the crack he saw who his mother, Helen was talking to Mary Jessica's mother. Looking at the two of them he could see that his mother was not only trying to comfort her but also try to persuade her to do something for safety's sake.

"Mary please listen to reason, I know you have lost and I know it's hard now, but please think of you two kids. What will you do if they get hurt of if they're killed in the next bombing? You have to send them away no matter what."

Looking down at the floor she shook her head "no I just can't. Why should I MAKE them leave just after their father has just died? We may never even get his body back because we just don't know what they do out there. What you don't understand Helen is that they won't leave until they really have to, and until that time they stay HERE."

Turning away from the conversation Peter turned around only to stop when his mother spoke up

"So when will that time be then Mary, when you die, when John dies and you're in hospital? How will Jessica cope then knowing that if she listened to the world around her that she would have been better leaving London? Don't put your Kids through that, they've lost one person don't let there be another."

Taking a deep breath Mary turned to look at Helen, worry and fear written across her features. "We'll see, I'm not promising anything but I'll see, but if they don't want to leave, I won't force them to leave, and that's an end to it."

While Mary turned away to look out the window Helen mumbled to herself "not if I have anything to do with it, or Peter."

Realising that the conversation had finished, for the time being. Peter turned away and up to his room. He didn't know what was going to happen. He knew she wouldn't leave just yet but surely she would see sense she couldn't stay in a place where there was danger that could drop from the sky at any moment at night or even during the day if they wanted to do so.

Turning into his room he closed the door with a sigh he slide down the door and hung his head in dismay. Why would she be so stubborn he would have to hope and pray that she would, if she didn't with her younger brother then…? A knock on the door brought him out of his thought; shaking his head he heaved himself up and opened the door. Upon opening the door he saw Susan standing there with their mother. Casting his eyes down to the floor he side stepped next to the door to let them into the room. Once they were both in he closed the door and stood there waiting for someone to start talking and to get this over with. Susan just stood in the middle of the room looking at him while Helen turned to sit on the bed and looked at Peter.

"I guess you heard what I was saying to Mary downstairs in the living room?"

Looking down at the floor, he realised that someone must have been watching him downstairs, nodding slowly he replied "yes I did, and I think your right but I also think that Mary is right. We can't force someone into a decision because we want them to." Taking a deep breath he ploughed on not really knowing where he was taking this. "I want her to be safe but I also want her to be happy in life, if it means staying her with what family she has left then so be it."

Helen and Susan looked at each other, they both knew that it wasn't going to be easy to say this but someone had to. Looking down at the floor, Susan to the lead noticing that Peter was giving them both a sceptical look.

"Peter you must understand that it's not say for anyone any more, she has to leave and…"

"Of course I know that, what kind of person wouldn't know that? I want her to leave but I know that she won't leave."

"Then make her see sense. She's always listened to you so make her see sense now before it's too late."

"What makes you think she's going to listen to me for that matter?"

"Because you and I both know that you're the only person other than her family that she listens to, she'll listen to you now more then ever."

Moving away from the door he stood over next to the window and looked out. If that was the case then how on earth would Peter be able to do what Susan said? He couldn't control Jessica and her family any more than he could stop the tide washing away the land. Helen looked at her son with concern and realised that she was putting Peter in the worst situation in regards to his friendship.

"Peter all that we…I ask of you is to see what Jessica really wants to do and if you can persuade otherwise. I'm sure you want her safe as much as her mother does? I just don't want to see the three of them get hurt again, by one of them dying so soon after Steven. Please Peter can you do this for me? For Jessica and John?"

Turning round so fast he looked at his mother, hurt shining through his eyes. How dare she, which was hurtful and uncalled for. Of course he wanted them safe/ yes he wanted them to be happy and yes he would rather have them safe in the countryside than in London but it wasn't his choice to make, it was Mary's. No matter what he wanted them to do he couldn't make them do it so why should he be put in that situation just to make them all happy.

"I'm not promising anything to you or anyone mum, but I'll try." There he'd done it. Caved in to make everyone shut up, but he wasn't going to do it straight away but when he wanted to, and no one was going to make him do so otherwise.

* * *

A/N: That's all folks, Peter in an awkward situation. What to do now oh yes R& R people!!! 


	5. Pain and Sorrow

**A/N: yes this was a very quick update, but the reason for that was I had the idea and I went for it. I do hope you all like it, and yes sparks will fly in this one.**

Chapter five

Lying on his bed Peter knew he wouldn't get to sleep anytime soon. At dinner he hardly touched his food, meaning that Edmund ate what he didn't eat. The reason why he couldn't get to sleep was wondering how he was going to get Jessica to listen to reason. He hoped or knew that he couldn't do it by himself, he needed support, though people rarely thought that he needed it so never gave or offered it. He wasn't perfect like some people though he was. He made mistakes all the time it just go ignored by some people who refused to acknowledge it. Though he didn't want to make the call he knew he had to call two people who might be on side to help out. Just the problem remained that they might not want to help out, but the other part of his mind said that they would give their attitude today. All Peter was thankful for was that it was the weekend, meaning no school. If he was going to ask for their help he just hoped that neither of them would get all high and mighty about it. He would make the call in the morning, right now his head was hurting and he needed sleep.

The call hadn't been easy, as his fear had told him, they did get up themselves. Thinking back to the phone call that morning David had been the one who started going on and on about how things got tough he would back down. Near the end he said that he would help out but in his owns why. James was or tried to be a bit more sympathetic towards the problem but Peter could still tell that he wasn't happy with him but he was doing his best to keep it out of the conversation and failing.

Waiting outside his door for them to arrive he wondered again and again if he had do the right thing. Susan told him the more people who tried the better it might be for them in the long run.

Seeing figures turning the corner into his street, Peter looked up and started forward. As he got nearer he noticed that both James and David were hunched over and talking in fevered whisperings. Taking a step back he thought to himself that maybe this wasn't such a good idea and that he should do it alone. Taking a slow step back once again he made to turn around when he noticed that they sped up when they knew what he as about to do. Peter stopped when David got to him and firmly placed his hand on his shoulder and spat

"If we have to do this you're not going in by yourself and turning her against us. Clear?"

Shocked that they thought he would do that he shook his head with his mouth slightly open said

"Why do you think I would do anything like that? She's your friend as much as mine, right?"

Looking at one another James strode past them both without a backward glance to either of them while David stayed behind with Peter. A slow smirk spread across David's face "looks like you maybe losing your touch with us Peter. The two of you maybe secretly see each other but we'll help set her straight once and for all. No matter what feelings you may have for her will go unnoticed when we're done." With that he strode after James and threw back the same smirk and walked towards Jessica's front door. He couldn't believe it where, how did they get that idea stuck in their heads. There was nothing going on between the two of them. He had thought that those two would have understood that but looking back at them now he knew that it wasn't true, that their friendship might have run its course and today he would find out if it was true.

Going after the two of them he hung back slightly while James knocked on the door to get Jessica to answer. When the door was opened it wasn't Jessica who opened it up it was John. Like yesterday his face was streaming with tears as though he hadn't slept at all last night. The other two Peter was dismayed to see hadn't noticed the pained look on his face instead they curtly asked if he could get Jessica for them as they had to talk to her. John looked over at Peter with a mixture of fear and resignation in his eyes. Before he could communicate anything back to him David turned round to see what he was staring at. The corners of his mouth turned up and he nudged at James to tell him what was happening. James seeing what was going on sighed load enough for John to look away from Peter and back at the two of them

"John if you don't mind sometime today would be nice as we haven't got all day you know. Sorry but this needs to be sorted out NOW." He spoke that last work with as much authority as he could muster and threw him a look saying _get on with it you little whining brat. _Peter looked shocked at the transformation that the two of them had adopted overnight. John moved out of the way and mumbled that he'd see what he could do. For a nine-year-old these two weren't half intimidating to him right now and who could blame him. They used to be so nice to each other in the past, joking around having fun in the parks.

Walking into the front room, John said that he would be down I a few moments to get her. He quickly looked over at Peter asking for support. He gave a wry smile back to him hoping to give him some of his confidence back to him, how ever unlikely that seemed at the minute.

Walking into the living room and sitting down on one sofa, no one was talking to each other. Peter didn't know what to do, it just didn't feel right now it felt that everything was falling apart fast.

A few moments later Jessica arrived in the living room looking worse for wears. All three looked at each other briefly as if wondering what was going to happen next with her. Peter wanted so much to just go up to her and hug her telling her that things would and will get better but if he did that then he gave more ammo to David and James, that was the last thing her needed right now.

David spoke up first "how are we feeling today? I hope your feeling better as we need to talk to you about something important."

Peter didn't know how but he sounded as though he actually cared for her there, which was probably the case her, he is her friend as well as his.

"How do you think I feel? I haven't slept what sleep I did get was disturbed sleep filled with seeing my dad die. And now I find out that you were cold towards my brother when there was no need for it." Taking a long shuddering breath she started again but with a friendlier tone "what is it you need to talk to me about you three?"

James looked from David then to Peter who quickly looked down at the floor then back towards Jessica

"We're worried about you and we want to help you, and you can help yourself as well."

Jessica's eyes widened knowing what was coming next. Why could some people just leave well alone? She didn't want to leave yet she had to know her mother would be safe before her and John could leave.

"I mean it's not as if there's anything left here for you now, what with your father dead and your mother not going to be the same again after this. So wouldn't it be better if you just left for the countryside?" David asked in an almost flat unemotional voice

Peter couldn't believe it, for that matter neither could James. How could he be so cold towards her, this wasn't the way he wanted it to go. He had to say something and fast but if he did Jessica might turn against him and lose her as a friend but if he didn't it might go the same way but she might appreciate it if he did get involved and stopped this madness.

"Jessica he didn't mean that it just came out slightly wrong there. What David means and what we all would like is for you to be safe no matter where you go. Right now your family does need you now and we understand that. It's just if you leave it too long there might not be another chance to get out if it gets worse. Then you'll be trapped here in London where you could be killed." Walking over towards her he kneeled in front of her despite the looks he was getting "we want you safe so as we can stay friends and be there for one another in years to come. John needs to be safe too but your mother and your brother's feelings come first. We get that but you do and will need to go soon, for everyone's safety." Clasping her hands he looked into her eyes. He felt he had made some progress but it wasn't helped at the beginning; sometimes he wished David would keep his mouth shut.

"Jessica what Peter is saying is true BUT you do need to put yourself first as well. Your mother might need you get so does your brother."

Peter looked over at James; he couldn't even say that while looking at her. Shaking his head he looked back at her, what hope he had before would hang on what she said next. Jessica took a deep breath and disentangled her hands out of Peter's, putting her hands on the arms of the chair she got up and walked towards the window. Looking out it had started to rain, nothing like saying what you mean, to people you care about while it was raining. Turning to the three of them her face set in determination she looked straight at David and walked over to him. Her strides quickening she stopped a few inches to his face. Looked him up and down, turning her face away for a few seconds she slapped him hard across the face, with such force that Peter felt it from where he was at the other end of the room.

"How DARE you, how dare you come into this house and start telling me all that David. You have no right to do so. What kind of friend are you to say that you have NO idea what it feels like. Yes my father is dead but it doesn't mean that my mother will go the same way, she's not stupid you know."

David stood up so fast that he knocked back Jessica doing so "You think your so great that you can stay her and be invincible, you know what you are stupid if you think that because your going to die here you stupid BITCH. Get a grip your dad's dead get over it and move on. I wouldn't be surprised if your mother turned out to be a drunk and started knocking you and John about. Then what you'll tell us, no wait more to the point, tell Peter the bloody perfect and fantastic what's happening and then tell us. Then you'll want our support but guess what you won't get it from me because I won't be in London; I'll be somewhere safe and warm in the countryside and not have to worry about the bombings here in the city. I bet you that James and Peter won't be here either, you'll be all alone with your brother with no one to turn to because you won't be able to get in contact with any of us. That's the truth of it you cow." He said it will such venom that no one was expecting it, Jessica's eyes were streaming with tears and hurt at what David had just said. He didn't care or if he did it sure didn't feel that way. Turning away from him she pushed her head in her hands and started to cry. Peter shook himself out of his shock and walked straight towards her and pulled her into a hug that he wouldn't let go of until she felt better. Looking up towards David, hatred filled his eyes, he was going to pay for that one and so was James for not stopping him saying all that. Placing a hand on her head he shook her from side to side trying his best to console her. Looking back at David he spat

"What the hell was the point in that you bloody idiot, don't you give a damn about anything right now or are you determined to hurt people today. I called you because I thought you cared about her but I see now that you don't. Who the hell are you saying that? You had no right to do so."

"Oh shut up Peter, you think your so great with your bloody girlfriend that no one else matters as long as you get what you want. Your such a twat here Peter that I wonder why should I give a damn about her and her bratty little brother."

David leave it, they don't get it obviously so why should we bother here. Peter hope you have a good time with her, give her some pity god knows she needs it." James said with a sly leer in his eyes "you know I wanted to give her some not so long ago but then you got there first. What can I say she has poor taste in boyfriends now doesn't she?" with that they both turned and left the room and slammed the door behind them.

Jessica was sobbing her heart out now; she didn't understand how one day they can said that they'd be there for you, and then the next go to this. It just didn't feel right to here. If she talked to them by herself then maybe she could sort this out and they would all be fine.

Peter knew that everything had changed now between them all, and it had changed for the worst. He didn't tell her that he felt it was partly his fault for all this to happen. If he had done this by himself? If Jessica had told them all at once? If, if, if, if, if. There were too many ifs about what could have happened. It was no use now it had happened and there was nothing he or anyone could do now. All he could do was to try and console Jessica and hear brother, who no doubt heard everything just now. He wouldn't ask or tell them both they had to leave not now not ever. He just had to hope that they would in time and before it was too late.

**A/N: there we have it, the fifth chapter, and quite a nasty one in terms for friendships and revelations. Now please we know what to do lets all R & R. thank you reviewers :) **


	6. No stopping this

**A/N: Sorry for this taking so long to get up, I wrote it out quite a few times before I felt it was ok to put up. Don't know why but this was a hard chapter to write up for some reason. Any way hope up all like this chapter**

Chapter six

The weekend was over and it was time to face the inevitable at school today. He didn't want to go but if he didn't people would start questioning as to why he wasn't there. If he did go he would still face questions about the rift between him, Jessica, James and David. Either way this was going to be one interesting day.

Walking out the door he saw Jessica waiting for him with her brother, he was looking down at the floor, shuffling his feet in the-none existent dirt. Walking up to them he tried to smile but failed to make his lips move upwards. Behind him he heard the sound of his family coming out of the house to go to school. Susan was the first to notice that Peter hadn't moved further towards Jessica or John; the three of them just stood there looking like statues that would never come to life.

Looking at Edmund and Lucy she sighed to herself turned to Edmund, leaning towards him he instinctively moved himself out of harms way, giving Susan a cold stare.

"What do you want now Susan? Tie not done properly or is it my hair?"

"Edmund stop being like that I was only going to ask you something that's all"

"Well next time just I dunno poke me or something like that, just don't lean into me like that makes me uncomfortable."

"Ok then Ed, next time I will, anyway can you do something for me or not?"

"Depends what that something is now doesn't it"

"Take Lucy to school for me, I know Peter usually does it but well today he can't oh and if possible take John as well. Saves a job for Jessica, so can you do that for us please?"

Looking extremely put out by this Edmund turned on his heels and pulled an exasperated face as though she was asking him to carry the world on his shoulders for the rest of his life. Turning back to face Susan "do I have to?"

Rolling her eyes at him she suppressed a smile that was threatening to creep across her face. Straightening herself to her full height she looked back at Edmund and looked him straight in the eyes "Yes you do, for god sake's Edmund can't you do it for once, you never do it so today you are no arguing please." While she was saying this she noted to herself that she sounded like a wining spoilt brat that had been refused the rationed sweets as a treat. Placing a hand to her forehead, smiled and looked back at Edmund

"I'm sorry, its just this weekend hasn't been that great now and I guess it's come back ten-fold and…"

"Oh shut up Susan, I'm going alright!" turning away from Susan he looked at Lucy waiting patiently further down the path going towards school. Walking over to her he gave Lucy a baleful look and carried on down the road. Lucy looked from Edmund to Susan and the back at Edmund again. Lucy turned to go after Edmund when she noticed that John and Jessica hadn't moved from the spot that they were in. looking up John saw her smiling at him, he didn't know what to do. A part of him was telling him to go back inside the house and not come out until the war was over, though who knew when that would be he might be dead when that happened. Another part was telling him to stay with Jessica where he knew he would be safe and then there was a part of him that told him to get on with it and try to get by in the world, meaning go to school. Looking up at his elder sister trying to find some answer there in her features to tell him what to do. He nudged Jessica with his elbow and gave a slight nod to Lucy who was gazing at him, not knowing what to do. Jessica tried to smile but couldn't give him what people would call a real smile. Letting go of his hand she nodded for him to get going, when he didn't take the hint she shook her head in amused frustration looking at her brother again she nodded towards Edmund and Lucy " Your going to be late if you don't hurry up soon, so go quickly"

John had at last got his answer he didn't know if it was what he wanted but all the same it was an answer. Pulling the straps of his bag onto his back further he went towards Lucy and Edmund. Looking back Lucy saw that Peter had walked up to Jessica and gave her a small hug with Susan on the side her arm around them both.

_Later that day_

PE was the one subject that he could sometimes be good at. He had seen James and David but didn't talk to them. What was the point when they were only going to hurl abuse at him now? People had noticed the change and tried to find out what was going on. The four of them hadn't been really popular but people did come up to them and hang around with them. Sitting on the changing room benches he was starting to wonder if this was what it had always been like between them but never saw it. It was possible; right now anything was possible with the two of them. Taking a deep breath he walked out onto the field to set up along with a few others, reaching the spot where they were to play he groaned inwardly because the person who he didn't want to be here was.

David looked over towards him with a look of contempt; he was doing nothing to hide this either which made it worse right now. He didn't want any trouble but he wasn't going to be guaranteed now or while they weren't on speaking terms. Walking over to a bag that held the equipment and started pulling everything out without looking up or making direct eye contact with him. After a while he saw a shadow fall across him and knew it could be one of two people. Oh who was he trying to kid he knew exactly who it was and he had to face him sooner or later. Later would have been preferable for the time being.

"Decided to turn up with her today. Well I guess the rumours are making sense now."

Gritting his teeth, he didn't want to rise to the bait and he wouldn't. Walking past him he took out the cricket ball and placed it down where it needed to be and walked away from him again. He could feel the stares from the other there even without looking up at any of them, he could also see that David had a vicious smile on his face thinking he was getting one over on him. Stepping in front of him David put a hand on his chest and pushed him back; people around the two of them were looking up at them. People were also coming through for their lesson could see that there was tension in the air between the two of them.

"What is your problem now David or do we need to make up a few more lies to upset people now."

"Oh its not me with the problem MATE. It's that bitch who has the problem isn't she?"

"Leave her out of this she's done nothing wrong, or is it the fact that her dads died that you can't stomach?" As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he shouldn't have said them, not because they weren't true but because he had now brought in Jessica and everything that had gone on in front of everyone. Turning to walk away he was pulled violently back and shoved onto the ground. Snarling he put his foot down onto his chest to stop him from getting up

"You think your so great Peter, well let me tell you something for free mate, your nothing special. You're a bastard who took what doesn't belong to him."

"What the hell did I take, because as fair as I'm aware I've only ever been there for people I care about."

Taking his foot off his chest he went to kneel down next to him and whispered

"That's the problem, the one person that you care for shouldn't be yours. James was the one who wanted to be with her but your now shacked up with her and he resents you for taking her from him."

"Okay what part of _we're not going out _don't you get?"

David's eyes showed no hint that he had listened to anything that he had said and believed it "don't lie to me Peter, from what I've heard you've been with her and you've both got a dirty little secret, want to share it with us?"

Peter just didn't know what to say, where was all this coming from? He didn't understand it any more. He desperately wanted to get up and walk away or for satisfaction beat the crap out of this git standing in front of him who was once his friend and had had several good times with. David as if sensing that Peter wanted to do something to him got up off the floor and moved away towards James and into the crowd. Peter slowly got up as if wondering what he going to do something as soon as he got up. Tentatively he pushed himself up onto his feet he walked over to a group of guys who he knew and stood there with him. Their teacher hadn't come out to start the lesson yet. He wanted this day to be over and done with, fast.

When he got to the same group, they stood back slightly to let him through. They all wanted to know what was going on and now was their chance to get the information that everyone wanted to know and more.

"Peter what's going on with you three? It's its not right that you be like this what ever it is you can work it out, for Christ shakes we're in a war and may die in the next air raid."

"Don't you think I get that, look Jessica's dads dead, they're resentful that she told me before them and now they've had enough. Everything else is a mystery even to me."

"Leave it Jacob, NOW's not the time for this. Look Pete don't worry about it, it'll sort itself out in time you'll see."

"You know I wish I shared you faith because right now I don't believe that for a second. Not one bit."

Turning to look at David and James he saw that James was looking sulkily and David was the centre of attention with people laughing with him, about who well he had a pretty good guess right now.

David looked over and saw that he was giving him what could only be his death stare. Nudging the guy next to him he pointed at him and started to laugh a bit harder. Through fits of laughter he managed to say "hey Pete you know what, I think the reason why neither of you have told anyone is because she is such a crap friend and is only now proving herself to be the worst kind of girlfriend possible. James I think you got the better deal out of this one." He was laughing so hard with the other guys in the group around him that he didn't notice he had run up to him. The next thing that happened was that David was on the floor while Peter was punching him with everything that he had. Around the two of them a chorus of chanting erupted from them shouting, yelling, and laughing "fight, fight, fight, fight"

After the initial shock of been taken down by someone who he had thought was weaker and would never challenge him was now fighting him over some girl who had never taken anyone of them seriously and in his eyes taken the three of them for granted.

"You-bastard, David. You-evil-bloody-git!"

Gathering his strength he grabbed hold of Peter's shoulders and threw him back and pushed himself off the ground. Raising his fists he looked straight at Peter

"Come on then, you now think your tough do your worst or are we going to get your girlfriend to fight for you?"

Staring at him with hatred in his eyes "you're the one who thinks he's tough enough to beat me and I don't need other people to fight for me like you do and have a whole crowd to watch"

"BASTARD" David threw himself at Peter, who swiftly dodged him grabbed his top and threw him on the floor again.

As both of them were fighting each other no one noticed that their teachers for class had come out to start the lesson. Taking one swift look at the scene before them they both ran towards the crowd. Fighting their way threw it what neither of them expected to see was two "friends" fighting each other to them for no apparent reason. Each one of them went for one of the boys dragged them up and stood them away from each other.

One of the teachers Mr O'Hannon had dark red hair, was broads shoulder's and had a thick Irish accent

"Right the two of you get out of my sight and into my office now, stay their until the lesson is finished then I want to know what the hell is going on with you two. GOT THAT, now get out of here NOW!"

Turning round he indicated to the other teacher to go with them, from what he just saw he wasn't going to trust them to keep each other alive until the end of the lesson. Nodding to him Mr. Lee grabbed both of them by the collars and half dragged them back inside the building until the end of the lesson.

When the two of them had started walking Mr O'Hannon turned to the rest of the class and shouted for them to start the lesson anyone who didn't was in automatic detention during lunch and after school.

Mr Lee had never seen him act like that in front of people let alone in class. While he had hold of the two of them it didn't stop David trying to lay one into Peter every so often. Sighing to himself he was so glad that they had reach the office, now he had a predicament. If he was to open the door who should he let out of his grasp or should he get one of them to open it for him since his hands were now tried up. After a minute he had noticed that Peter wasn't fighting as mush as David. He had to trust that he wouldn't do anything stupid such as make a run for it. Looking down at him he pushed him to the wall as hard as he could. In his momentary moment of pain David let out a snide singular evil laugh. Upon hearing this Mr Lee then hit him round the head before Peter could make a lunge for him.

Taking out the keys from his pocket he was then able to open the door threw David in and then grab Peter and drag him into the room. Once the door was closed he forced the two of them to sit in the chairs provided.

Taking to pacing the room, he had just started about four months ago, ok so he wasn't quite that new to the whole teaching lark but he hadn't faced anything like this. The school prided itself for being strict with it's pupils anything like this was to be punished though he wasn't the one to give out that and he didn't have the authority to do anything for the time being. Until he'd been here for six months and O'Hannon was happy with him he would then be left his own class, till then he was under his rule. Sighing to himself he was trying hard to think this out. Straightening himself up he turned to the two of them

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? YOU HAD BETTER BOTH COME UP WITH SOMETHING GOOD OR YOU'LL FIND I'M SOMEONE NOT TO BE CROSSED WITH, GOT THAT. NOW START TALKING"

Both David and Peter shrank back slightly in their seats staring at their teacher. David after a minute or two was starting to look cocky and full of himself. Peter on the other hand was now looking down at the floor. Looking from one to the other he gave a loud sigh of frustration knowing that at some point they would start talking. Looking from one to the other he noticed that it was David who was going to say what happened.

"Sir from what I remember it was Peter who was the one who first started the fight not me, he just came at me without warning. Ask the guys outside they'll tell you that he did."

Looking between the two of them he wasn't sure if he wanted too believed what David said but with Peter casting his eyes down and being a little reluctant to meet his eyes. Turning to him he wanted to hear that this was or wasn't true from Peter.

"Peter is what David said true? And look at me when you answer, got that?"

Peter raised his head up to look at his teacher, he tried to open his mouth but no sound came out instead he closed it and made do with nodding his head.

An hour had past waiting in silence for their teacher. David had worn a smug look on his face most of the time seeing him get the comeuppance he deserved. The teachers pet had fallen from grace, about time to.

For Peter time had slowed down, he knew he had done wrong but he did what was necessary to stand up for the people he cared about. For Jessica.

Heavy footsteps sounded outside the door to alert them of his arrival, O'Hannon class outside had finished and was coming to sort them out.

**A/N: So readers (if I still have some) what did you all think of this one. Just so as you know, they are nearer to going into said land so as you know. Ending iffy but I needed a way to wrap it up and it was the best way without it being a really long chapter. You didn't likeor if you did please review. Thank you!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. Trial and Retribution

* * *

**A/N: At last a new chapter for this fan fiction, I do apologise for how long this has taken for me to A) Get this done and B) To actually post it up, but I do really hope you like it, because I now like this chapter. The next one should be up very soon. Once again I apologise for the tardiness, lateness and just plain laziness of this fiction but now i have ideas galore i should in theory be on a roll.**

**I want to thank those that have stuck with this one, shouts go out to Keketra, DDSRG, and my newest reader Princess Lucy. I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter seven

The heavy footfalls ended at the door, stiffening the two former friends looked apprehensively at it, knowing full well that what they had done would ultimately lead to some punishment not to their liking but to his.

Stepping into the room O' Hannon he took a deep breath then swept his gaze onto them all.

"Never since I've known the two of you have I or would have thought you would both act in such a way. What the BLOODY HELL WERE THE TWO OR YOU PLAYING AT? I want an answer now"

Peter was the first to look down at the floor, he didn't want to be the one that told him what it was all about, he always was and he was starting to resent that fact now. David on the other hand looked at Peter, just looked at him. When he realised that he wasn't going to say anything he turned his face to look at he's teachers and in a clear voice

"Peter started the fight over Jessica, he was saying really nasty things about her and I had to stand up for her since she is a friend and I don't want to see her get hurt. I know I shouldn't have risen to the bait but what else could I do?"

Peter looked up at him flabbergasted at what he was spouting out of him, surely they weren't falling for this rubbish.

O' Hannon was looking from one boy to the next taking in each of their reactions to what was being said. Looking at Peters he wasn't sure that David was telling the true, then again he never would have believe Peter capable of getting into a fight with a friend. He needed a drink a large stiff drink when he got home, he knew he would. Looking David square in the eyes

"What was it that Peter said that was so bad you had to get into a fight with him?"

Peter couldn't believe it he was falling for the web of lies that David was spinning right before him

"Well sir, her dad has just died in the war you see and she's upset as you can guess, Peter here, resented the fact that she came to me and James and told us first before he knew a thing. So he's taking it out on us."

"That's not true you bloody git, it's the other way round. Get your facts straight before telling other people crap." looking at his two teachers"Sir's it's not true, what David's told you is a load of crap, it was me she told first not them. I don't really know what else started this as neither of them have told us, me and Jess, but if I knew I'd have said something right now."

the two teacher's looked at each other, on the one hand you had Peter. Peter who believed in the truth and stand up for people that had done no harm. On the other you had David, who was strong and knew how to take care of him and others around him. Both traits could easily be reversed at any time for no reason. O'Hannon looked at Peter and knew that he was telling the truth, but in order to get everything he needed out of the two of them he had to make each of them believe that he believed the other one.

"So who am I to believe then. Two people once friends no looking like they hate each other..."

"Sir, hate is a..."

"SHUT UP Peter while I'm talking, got that as I was saying both of you used to be close and for that friendship to come to this, it must have been something big to set it off in the first place. Don't you agree Mr Lee?"

"Indeed I do Sir, because on the outside it seems that this has sprung from no where."

"My point exactly, so in order to get the truth from each of you I want to talk to both of you in private, starting with David. I don't care how long this takes from your lunch, but I will get what I want from the both of you. Peter go to the gym and wait there until I come for you, Mr Lee your to stay with him and make sure nothing is to happen while no one is looking"

Moving forward Mr Lee grabbed Peter by his t-shirt and moved him towards the gym where all the bags from their previous lesson was laying on the floor. Looking at him said

"Put all this away and when your done sit over there on that bench."

Sighing Peter made his way forward and put all the equipment back into its cupboards, with the last one a ball rolls out from one of the bags without him noticing and rolls towards his teacher, who picks it up and holds it in his hands.

Once the task is down, Peter moves to the bench and sits himself down on it. Moving back slightly and holding the ball in his hand he throws it towards Peter and looks startled when it hits him on his shoulder.

"I thought you could catch a ball not let it fall and get away from you?"

Peter just looked at him,bent down and picked up the cricket ball and threw it back to him with his full weight behind it. "That was then, things change"

"things don't change over night there, there is a reason why things like that happen, you just have to think about it." throwing the ball back at him"come on get up and do this properly before I have to make you do laps in here"

smiling slightly he took the opportunity to do what he was meant to have done this lesson

"sometimes thing just pan out that way and we can't stop it nor change it, it's the way life works"

"Geez when do you start turning into the philosopher." looking at him"maybe but that's not what I'm getting at, you know there is the easy way and the hard way and you know which one is going to hurt more so mind telling me about it then...Or am I going to let you suffer with that Irish temper which you know can seem hell has released it's fury onto the world"

Peter smiled at him knowing full well that like the others no one crossed him and lived to tell the tale, in a metaphoric sense that was.

"Well I guess I've not got a choice really have I, either way I have to say don't I?"

"Aye that you will have to, so.." sitting down on the bench "you going to tell me then?"

Sitting down next to him, he knew he would have to say this again but for now it would be good to say some of the problem and save the rest for the Irish demon.

Time passed and Peter felt he had told him what he could, he never realised it but he was a very good listener. Throughout the time he had been talking Mr Lee sat there gently tossing the ball from one hand to the next not saying a word.

Once Peter had finished, Mr Lee took a deep breath, before he could say anything their Irish demon had arrived to get the whole truth out of him. David was behind him looking slightly sombre and not his cocky self.

"Sit David and don't try anything YOU GOT THAT, or do I have to beat the message home with you as well?"

"no sir" looking down at the floor

"Good, well then Peter get a move on will you I haven't got all day."

Sighing Peter got up from the bench and walked towards him, passing David slowly his brushed past him, but being who he was David wasn't going to let him go that easily, thumped his shoulder into his chest and sat down quickly before he could be reprimanded for it.

Alas he wasn't quick enough as the next voice that rung through the gym was that of their formidable teacher

"David get your sorry excuse of a backside running round this gym 20 times in double quick time, and Lee can and will supervise this to make sure you do this."

Peter moved forward while watching David start running round the gym. Reaching the office slightly away from the gym, walked in and waited to be told to sit down. Looking at him

"what are you doing standing there all quite get on and tell me your version on the story or are you going to be silent on me and get yourself into real trouble, lord now knows your in it already."

"sir if I can say so, it was both of our fault no matter what David might have said otherwise, I only did what I felt was right"

"you know that's exactly what he said until I started threatening hem with everything in my power that I can do and guess what I think he told me the truth of it all."

Peter looked shocked and didn't know what to say, for once David was owning up to something that he did brought back out of his revered silence

"but that doesn't mean that you are off the hook, like it or not you are also responsible for your actions there for you have to have punishment as well as him. After school I want you back here five minutes after the bell has sounded for you to take what ever punishment I have to offer is that understood?"

Nodding his head, in retrospect he was getting off quite lightly here but to voice these opinions was inviting trouble and danger right about now and he wasn't about to do that, he wasn't that stupid.

"Now get out of my sight unless you have anything else to add like 'Oh now please sir it wasn't his doing it was all mine don't blame him' because I ain't having any of that when I know it to be a down right lie. Clear?"

nodding his head, he was about to move forward when he said"I'm sorry there sonny I didn't hear that or am I just going deaf in my old age" Looking at him pointedly waiting for him to speak up

"Sorry sire, no I don't have anything to say other than I'm sorry for what I have done."

"Sorry ain't going to get you out of this mess that you've both created for yourselves no is it?"

"No sire" shaking his head

"Like I said, end of school get yourself down here for your punishment, then once it's done you can leave. Clear you have five minutes from the last bell to get yourself here. Now out of my sight before it gets worse for you BOTH"

Turning to move for the door Peter looked back at his teacher sitting behind his desk, when he doesn't look up leaves the room and goes to the changing rooms to get ready for his next class.

Moving past the gym he saw that David was on his last leg of the laps, deciding that now really wasn't the best time for confrontations went straight to the changing room and changed as fast as he could and leave just so as he wouldn't say or do anything he might regret and get them into really hot water which right now he didn't want.

_End of school_

With the bell ringing to signal the end of another school day, Peter was starting to dread what punishment his formidable PE teacher had in store for him. All he wanted now was to get this over with so as he could get back home and pretend that none of this was happening, and surprise, surprise it was raining. Just all they needed really. He had no idea what the punishment was going to be but it was bound to make them both suffer, David for lying and getting into the fight. Peter for rising to the bait and for just being an idiot.

Running as fast as he could he could hear Jessica calling him above the din of the after school rush home. He'd avoided her for as much as was possible but he hadn't done a very good job of it and he did feel guilty for trying to avoid her, he'd make it up to her at some point but right now he didn't have the time and if he was late who knows what would happen, he just didn't want to chance it.

Running to the changing rooms he slammed his bag down on one of the benches and got changed as quickly as possible. He couldn't see David's bag, clothes or even him. He was starting to wonder if they were going to be doing the punishment separately or not when he saw his head from over he coat pegs on he's bench.

David moving into the room put his things onto a bench on the other side of the room and slowly started to get changed, obliviously not caring what they were going to be doing or if it would be made worse for him or both if her was late.

Sighing to himself, he walked into the gym upon seeing his two teachers just standing there in the middle of the place. Looking from one to the other he stood there near the door waiting for David to hurry up so as they can get on with what ever they were going to be doing for how ever long this was going to take. David at long last came through the corridor looking surely and unimpressed by the whole event.

"Ah decided to join us at last then, David"

"Sir I was talking to my last teacher about the work I had done in class, sorry Sir"

"you will be David you will be. In fact what the pair on you have done your both going to be sorry you even got into that pathetic fight of yours"

Looking from one to the other his face went into an sly grin " Your punishment is going to be conducted outside, and if I hear any argument about this then it'll get 10 times worse" Looking from one to the other daring them to challenge him. When neither of then argued back just looked at him as though he was mad did he then continue what he was going to do to them.

"What you are going to be doing is doing laps outside 25 times around the field, if I see you fall just once then you have to do more. I don't care what your plans are for tonight, you'd just better hope that we don't get bombed while your doing this."

Looking aghast at the prospect of this Peter looked outside to see the rain slowly getting worse, from a slight drizzle it was starting to get heavier, thinking more to himself and not caring about David he wondered if he was going to finish this and still keep on the good side of his family. If not how to explain this to them, the reason he was late and how he got into this in the first place.

David on the other hand was opening and closing his mouth like a fish stranded on land. Staring at him, O' Hannon was not looking impressed at his reaction

"Got something to say now have you there David?"

shaking his head

"Good, now the pair on you get outside and wait for us to tell you when to start."

Moving off to the doors leading to the field outside, the two of them looked glum while O' Hannon was looking smug at the thought that he was able to punish someone, since everyone was behaving well.

Standing on the field they waited to find out where they were starting and if they were doing this while he was watching.

"Right the pair of you will be running together at the same pace, starting from here you will go round the rugby part of the field, 25 times. If you fall over once you will have to do the run twice more around the field after your 25. you will have to run side by side NO exceptions, I will be running with you to make sure that you do this properly."

looking back and forth at the two he smiled apparently satisfied with the ruling he had made.

"START RUNNING NOW!" bellowing to them

Shivering slightly the two of them started running with their teacher bellowing behind him to keep running and to hurry up. Peter took a sly look at what David was doing what was written on his face, from the corner of his eye he saw David staring at him. If looks could kill he would have dropped down dead by now. David just looked at him once Peter turned away he started to talk quite enough so as not to be over heard but loud enough for Peter to hear him

"This is all your fault, you had to stick up for her believe me one day you will suffer maybe not by my hand but by someone who will make sure that you suffer for everything that you have done to us."

Peter was shaking with fury, he had bottled up this hatred of him for so long that it was now coming out but the reason it had was just an excuse to mask the real reason he hated him. He was sure of it, bowing his head so as he didn't have to look at him Peter ran ahead as fast as he could so as he didn't have to be any nearer to David than was necessary.

He would get through this without rising to the bait he just had to keep running another 24 laps with a breathing Irish git who was loving every minute of this.

* * *

**A/N: Well as you can see a certain someone is being a real git to Peter, the first person to spot it and post a review saying who recieves a little prize. Nah only kidding. Again hope you all like this chapter, if you didn't please review, if you did review anyway. All reviews do help me write this fiction a little faster so...**


	8. Forgiven

Chapter seven

Chapter eight

What had happened today, Peter was at such a loss now, he knew the punishment was going to be harsh, but for some reason he didn't expect it to be that bad. How wrong could he have been? After David's attempt at riling him up Peter had slipped lost his balance and fallen on the floor resulting in him having to do an extra five laps. Angry and hurt he'd got his revenge on David who had been laughing at him by running past him and tripping him up sending him crashing to the cold wet muddy ground, covering him with mud, including his face. The punishment had lasted for an hour and they had both suffered and would be suffering tonight for it. His mother would want to know why he was late and what he had done, normally a line reserved for Edmund, what a role reversal. David tomorrow would have to see the head for what he had done, lying, fighting and god knows what else. Peter was glad to know that he didn't have to go, O' Hannon didn't say why, and just told him to get a move on and get out of his sight. Mr Lee winked at him letting him know that for the time being he was off the hook.

Walking the street towards home, he decided to take a detour to the local park, he didn't know what he was going to do there all he knew was that it would be a bit of peace and quite away from family asking how his day was. For a little while at least and thank god it had stopped raining.

Few hours later

It had grown late from the time he was in the park. He didn't know what the time was only that it was now growing dark. He liked this time of the day, in a sense you felt one with yourself and that nothing no matter what it was, was going to hurt you.

Putting the keys into the door, he was suddenly forced backwards by something. Or rather a small someone. Looking down he saw someone who made him smile and didn't know why. Lucy, sometimes whenever things got to much she would just sit on his lap and give him a hug as if it would make everything better and go away, and usually it did. Seeing her dark red hair framing her face that was asking where and what he had been doing was enough to deter him from just going straight up to his room.

Looking down at her he gave her a small smile and knelt down in front of her. Taking hold of her hand he lent forward and whispered to her "I'm sorry Lucy if I worried you. Can you forgive me?"

Smiling at him she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Peter momentary taken aback by the sheer force of her hug, began to hug her back drawing her close into his arms. After a few moments heavy footsteps sounded down the hall, looking up from Lucy he saw his mother, sister and brother. He was glad not to see Jessica for the time being, but he knew he would sooner or later, he was just hoping it would be later for now. Pulling away from Lucy he slowly stood up and looked at his family all with varying expressions on their faces displaying worry, hurt, fear and relief all mixed into one look. Looking at his mother he suddenly felt worse for the worry that he caused needlessly just now.

With remorse and guilt Peter walked a few steps towards his mother

"I'm really sorry mum, I... I don't know what I was doing I just wanted a bit of space and no one asking questions for a while or to see anyone. I didn't mean any harm by it I just had to get away"

Helen looked her son up and down, though she wasn't happy with the answer he gave her right now it would do. It would be later that they would be talking about this further. Walking up to him she held out her arms and drew him into a tight hug, and kissed him softly on his forehead.

From behind her Peter saw one person who looked disgusted by the whole thing, Edmund.

Looking away from him slowly he walked with his mother into the kitchen where dinner was on the table. Sitting down in his chair he drew himself tall and smiled at his sister's, mother and at a grump brother. Maybe if he tried talking to him later he might understand, but for some reason he didn't think that would happen so he looked away and instead looked at the meagre food supply that they had to live on. So how and he was always surprised at how she did it but she always managed to make enough for the night and have some left over to last for the rest of the week. This was the rationing that everyone up and down the country had to endure, because their supplies ships that were under constant barrage food was a commodity none took for granted now. Mother with what garden they had left due to the bunker and used it to grow vegetables so as she didn't have so little to use. They were doing ok but for how long no one could really say.


	9. Acception

Chapter nine

Dinner normally a time where everyone would talk about what they had done that day or more to the point Lucy would talk and everyone would listen to her. This time however there was no talking only the sound of mouths chewing food

Every so often Helen would look up and tried to grab the attention of her eldest son, but every time she tried he would never be looking up. So eventually she had given up and had gone back to eating her food. So dinner wasn't what it usually was for them, collecting the dinner plates Peter took them over to the kitchen sink to wash them up.

Retreating from the room, Helen was the only one left along side Peter. Getting up from her chair she walked over to where he was standing took a towel from the drawer and proceeded to dry the dishes.

Peter looked up into the face of his mother. He hated the fact that he could be making her unhappy or anyone in his family. Was he going to tell her what the real reason was for him being late and to then explain everything to her? He just didn't know. A part of him wanted to tell her and hope that she would understand; but then again did she really know what went on with her children when she wasn't there? He would only tell her if she asked and it was just the two of them

"Peter, what was the reason you were really late?"

_Damn it, did she just read his mind when he thought of that, maybe if he stalled for time she might forget about it_

"And don't think that if you don't tell me today that the matter is dropped, I want an answer TONIGHT Peter."

Bugger

Taking a deep breath he looked from the dishes to his mother "It's not that simple and…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE"

"Mother please listen, yes there is a reason that I was late but you'll think it was someone else and not me because in your opinion it'll be out of character"

Looking at him Helen wore a look of confusion. Throwing the towel on the side Helen walked back to her chair and sat down placing her face in her hands.

"Mother, it wasn't about avoiding anyone in the family, if that's what you're thinking. Its school, there was some trouble."

Looking up into the eyes of her son, she saw that he didn't want to say this but she had bugged it out of him without really saying a word, she had just said it the once and he had done the rest.

"Peter what happened at school, I know you would never get into fights as you're not that type of person"

"Then you really don't know me like you thought you did, I did get into a fight but there was a reason, a poor reason you might think but it's a reason nonetheless. David and I had a fight, he was really angry about Jessica, so I stood up for her. James wasn't fighting but he wasn't doing anything to stop it"

Taking a deep breath "It was during PE, which is why I hope Jessica doesn't know anything about this yet" looking hard at his mother hoping against hope that she wouldn't go round there after he had finished talking with her and told. Taking hold of his hand she smiled at him wordlessly telling him she wouldn't do that. Smiling slightly he carried on.

For the next hour Peter talked while Helen sat there and listened to him asking for clarification on a point she didn't understand, but most of the time she remained silent. Taking a deep breath he had come to a natural stop and had finished talking and telling his mother about today

"That's why I had to have some time to myself. I couldn't know what I was going to say or do if I didn't have some space to think this over. You do understand don't you?" looking into his mothers gaze begging her to understand him after years of knowing each other.

"Yes I do understand I just wish you didn't get into this mess that's all."

"You're not the only one that wishes that."

Turning Peter looked out of the kitchen window where twilight was beginning to form; hopefully tonight wouldn't be a night for disaster. Sighing he got up from his chair and walked out of the room, there was nothing else to talk about that could make her understand what was going on anymore.

**First off I want to say that I am sorry that this has taken nearly to update but there has been so much going on right now that this was put to the back of my mind. **

**Yes it is short but I hope it is good enough for you all. **

**With things now getting sorted out I hope to do more for this and my other fictions on going.**


	10. Family ties

Chapter 10

After Peters talk with his mother, somehow he felt somewhat relieved to be able to tell someone other than Jessica. Sometimes you have to keep things away from people that you care for the most, even if it's the wrong thing to do.

Sitting on the window sill in his room Peter looked out across his street, the fields he realized that life wasn't simple. War had made that all to clear for people, everyday news came talking about the conflict yet at the same time trying not to worry people and that the British where winning.

After a moment Peter felt a hand on his shoulders, turning he looked up and saw Susan.

Sitting down besides him, she sighed

"You have a nice view here"

Peter laughed slightly turned towards his sister

"That was probably the worst line you could have said right now" Looking at her again he sees that she wasn't laughing at all at what was said.

"Why are you really here Susan?"

Looking down at her hands in a matter of fact tone

"Peter what's going on? Everyday I see things between you, David, James and in a way Jessica. I thought you were all friends"

Looking back out of the window "Nothing lasts forever Susan, friendships included"

"Peter, why thought why? This is stupid. Whatever is the problem it can be sorted, it's just that I've seen you over the last few days and, and"

Getting up off the window sill he turned looking at Susan, spat "And what Susan? You and I both know that people come and go, so we just have to get on with life" turning away folding his arms across his chest. He didn't want to talk about this right now. Wasn't it enough that he had to tell mum about all this

"Does that include Jessica?" looking directly at Peter

Turning round he stared at Susan, there was just some things that you just don't ask in situations "That was below the belt Su, low even for you"

Standing up Susan looked defiantly at her elder brother

"But it's something that needs to be said Peter"

"You just don't get it do you Susan"

"Well then tell me"

Turning away he looked at the floor "I can't Susan. If I tell you then everyone will know, and I don't want her to know about what is going on"

Susan looked at Peter thinking that everything was clicking into place

"Do you, do you erm well, do you like Jessica as more than a friend Peter?"

Peter turned and a smile broke on his face "You know Su you do get the wrong end of the stick now don't you. It's nothing like that." Seeing the look on her face clearly thinking otherwise "really nothing like that"

Peter looked at Susan and noticed that she was going a little pink in the face "Oh well I see. Its just that the two of you are"

"Are very close, yes I've heard that before, from quite a few people." Smiling at her "come here you fool, right now I don't want to talk about anything about today of the past few days. So don't take offence when I say get lost or leave me alone."

Smiling softly Susan asked "I won't, but will you talk about it at some point?"

Looking over the top of her head, Peter looked at the field where he had spent many days with his "friends" "At some point I will, but only when I'm ready not before hand."

Pulling away from him she started to walk towards the door, smiled and went to her and Lucy's room. Annoyingly she had forgotten to close the door behind her. He was going to close the door when Edmund barged into their room and roughly closed the door behind himself.

"Nice to see you too Edmund"

Sulkily Edmund looked up from his bed moodily said "Mum told me not to have a go at you about today, as it wouldn't be fair."

Peter knowing where this could leave, went to his chest of drawers, got out his pyjamas' and started to get changed.

"What I don't get is why if I do anything wrong I get punished but if you do anything wrong you don't, don't you think that's a bit unfair Peter?"

Getting into bed peter slowly drew up his quilt and turned to face the window slowly said "why don't you take it up with mum then, like you usually do when things go wrong for you."

Edmund sitting up on his small bed was going to try and get any sort of reaction from Peter before he went to sleep

"I have already, but I was directing the question to you, if you hadn't guessed already"

Pulling the quilt further up his bed mumbled "good night Ed"

Edmund glared at Peter, he would get the reaction from him at some point though Peter wasn't going for the bait right now. Getting up from his bed, he walked the distance to get his pyjamas' for tonight.

"Just so as you know Ed, yes I did realise that it was directed at me. Well done your learning something at school."

Turning round he saw that Peter was going back into his bed to sleep. Going back to the drawers he roughly grabbed a pair and bulled off his clothes to put them on, got into bed mumbling to himself for a few minutes. In his own bed, Peter smiled to himself knowing he had go one over on him and went to sleep.

**A/N. **Updating has been very slow, so I am really sorry about that. After this update I'm going to be sitting down and write up quite a few chapters and then posting them, which will be for all ongoing fictions.

Again I am sorry for those of you that are still reading this and also for it being a very short chapter.


End file.
